


Of Him Who Wears The Crown

by RiverRunningFree



Series: A Fire Lord And A Sokka [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Grown Up Sokka, Grown Up Zuko, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Psychological Trauma, Sad Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tired Zuko, Worried Sokka, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a very long one, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: Five years into Zuko's rule as the new Firelord, he is faced with a situation that could have dire consequences to his people if not handled perfectly. He feels himself breaking under the weight of the pressure, but Sokka is there to stand by his side, even if Zuko doesn't think he deserves him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Fire Lord And A Sokka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911952
Comments: 21
Kudos: 430





	Of Him Who Wears The Crown

There was a hard pounding at the base of his skull that had yet to ease up since a week ago. The dull thudding was starting to feel more like a jackhammer with each passing hour. The sharp pain between his eyes was not helping the situation either.

Zuko groaned and rubbed the heel of his palms against his temple. Currently, the young Firelord was facing one of the most stressful situations since his coronation five years ago. And considering the rocky start that had enveloped the first year of his rule, that was certainly saying something.

An assassination.

Well, an _attempted_ assassination. On the Earth King. One which had been set up to look like Zuko had been the one to give the order.

The Firelord continued pacing a well-worn path into his throne-room floor.

He had only recently managed to finally gain the trust of the Earth Kingdom and its people. It had taken years to deconstruct the walls of mistrust between their two nations. Zuko had worked tirelessly to bring goodwill to their lands once again. He had gone to council meetings, done speech tours in the Earth Kingdom, and even set up profitable trade agreements with their stone masons. A notoriously suspicious group as they were.

And now? Now it was a mess.

One which Zuko had no idea how to fix.

He knew his best option was to construct an investigation and reveal who the real instigator had been for the assassination. Clearing Zuko’s name and reputation. But the Earth King had put a ban on Fire Nation travelers. How was he supposed to find out what happened if he couldn’t even enter the country-

“Zuko?”

His head snapped over to doorway, startled. The young Firelord must have made quite the picture to Sokka, who was leaning cautiously against the wall. Zuko’s golden eyes were panicked and wide, his raven black hair was falling loosely from its knot, clothes rumpled, and face pale.

The image was rather too much likened to an unstable Azula for Sokka’s taste. He swiftly crossed the floor, and took Zuko by the shoulders, firmly guiding the perplexed but willing man to a nearby seat. Zuko blinked up at the crystal blue gaze in confusion.

“Sokka? What- What are you doing here?”

“I heard you had some serious problems going on over here.” Sokka’s hands threaded carefully through Zuko’s long hair, gently fixing and adjusting the loose strands. “I thought you might need some help from a certain spunky Southern Water Tribe leader.”

Zuko flinched and jerked away from Sokka’s ministrations, “I am a capable of handling this, Sokka. I am a competent firelord.” The snarl was unintentional, but Sokka paused and regarded him thoughtfully.

“I would never doubt that, Zuko.” Came the quiet response. “I would never doubt _you._ ” He could see the Firelord’s shoulders relax slightly as the comment hung quietly in the air. He pulled up another chair and sat down directly in front of Zuko, their knees brushing slightly, breaths hitching almost unnoticeably.

“Look, I know tensions are really high right now and everybody’s getting testier than Gran-Gran on wash day, but-“ Sokka cleared his throat trying to phrase his wording carefully, “-I just thought you could use some support.” _From a friend._ He didn’t want to add that part. Zuko didn’t respond. He knew Zuko regarded him as a close friend by now, it was just that Sokka- well in truth, he just felt nauseous every time he had to remind himself they were _only_ friends. It was a topic he tried to just avoid.

He wanted to be there for Zuko, especially right now, and just like every other time over the last five years when they would offer each other companionship and support. But now wasn’t the time to bring up feelings or whatever it was that had been slowly eating away at the young man ever since the shaggy-haired, low self-esteemed, dork had helped him rescue his father all those years ago.

Sokka bounced his knees in nervousness for a moment, trying not to think about Zuko’s soft hair, or his shy smile, or his overly sharp cheek bones- wait. Sokka glanced up to study the other man’s face. Currently, Zuko was rambling on about how, even though he appreciated the sentiment, a Firelord was meant to be independently capable and something and something else, Sokka wasn’t paying attention. He squinted, studying.

Zuko’s face was pale, paler than ivory and with less color than usual. His cheeks were beginning to become sunken and too sharp, the bags under his eyes more predominant than one sleepless night would warrant. His hands were fidgeting, and his clothes settled slightly too loose on his frame.

“-a responsible ruler should be able to handle these sort of situations. I mean, it’s just one assassination attempt. I’ve had dozens of those on my own life,” Sokka’s frown deepened, “and it’s never caused an issue like this. I should be able to handle this with ease, I-“

“Zuko.”

“-don’t even see how…” Zuko blinked. “What?”

Sokka leaned forward, forearms bracing against his knees, upper body entering into Zuko’s personal space as the other man responded with a small and uncertain shift away. “When was the last time you ate? Or slept?” Sokka sat back suddenly, crossing his arms in an accusatory huff, “Or did anything at all in the way of taking care of yourself? Hmm?”

“I can take care of-“

“Zuko.”

The young man sighed, his body slumping under an invisible weight, any mask of his Firelord persona slipping away. He scrubbed his hands over his face, wincing at the returning migraine. “I’m stressed.” Sokka snorted at the obvious statement and earned a glare in return. “This isn’t a game, Sokka.” Zuko pushed himself to his feet and stalked over to stand in front of his throne. Its golden gleam seeming to mock him.

Sokka quickly went to his side, face serious and worried. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t a game. What can I do to help you? I want to help.” He laid his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. His imagination even told him that the other man even leaned into his touch. Or maybe it wasn’t his imagination?

“There is so much that is expected of me. I’m running a _nation_ , Sokka. So many people are relying on me to get it right. And this, this mess could ruin so many lives. The Earth Kingdom could see this as an act of war.” Zuko shifted his weight to press his side against Sokka, eyes trained hard on the throne. “All those people that would get caught up in the disaster of it. They deserve peace. Both sides do. Why do I feel like I won’t handle this well enough to bring that to them?” His gaze dropped. “Why can’t I be good enough to give them what they deserve?”

Zuko start pacing unconsciously. His brows furrowed and strained. “Trade lines would be broken, wars would break out. Unrest would flood the land and so many lives would get caught in the crossfire. If I don’t stop this in time, if I don’t do enough, or don’t do the right thing, their tragedies will be because of me. Because I was not good enough. I will let them down as a leader. This isn’t a game; this is the real world with damning consequences. I can’t let them down, but I-“

Sokka only hesitated a moment before yanking Zuko into a tight hug. He held on with all his might, wishing he could pour his confidence and pride of Zuko into the embrace. “Listen to me. You are a far better ruler than any nation could wish for. You are just, and kind, and wise.” He felt Zuko’s shoulders begin to shake in his arms, “And you care about your people so much that you put their well-being before your own, every time. You are amazing because of it. You have given these people so much happiness and brought so much peace to this place. That is because of _you.”_

A muffled voice choked quietly into his shoulder, “But my father-“

“You are NOTHING like your father.” Sokka spat fiercely, grasping tighter to Zuko. “And any fears that you may have about that show exactly how far you are from being like him. You are humble and you learn from your mistakes. That is what makes you such a good ruler.”

He heard a struggled sniff and a hitched breath, “But- but why do you care so much, Sokka? Why are you here? Why do you always come? I don’t understand.”

Sokka closed his eyes and nuzzled softly into Zuko’s neck, “Because I care about _you._ Spirits forgive me, but your dorky, self-sacrificing ass is special to me.”

There was a sniff.

Then a pause.

“Just my ass?”

Sokka snorted and pulled away from the embrace, taking in Zuko’s blushing cheeks and the mischievous twinkle in his still tear-stained eyes. “No, oh great and magnificent Firelord Zuko. Not just your ass.”

Zuko grinned, and wiped the tears out of his eyes, pausing for a moment and a small, scared look crossed his face. “Will you stay? I really do need your help with this.”

“Of course. You don’t even have to ask.”

Zuko hesitated, a small smile crossing his lips. “. . . And after?”

Sokka grinned.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ATLA fic, I hope you all liked it! These two awkward boys make my heart so happy, I had to try my hand at their pairing. Please let know what you thought in the comments below. I really enjoy hearing feedback!


End file.
